eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Gorowyn
__FORCETOC__ Gorowyn is the primary city within the Timorous Deep. It has grown up within the cone of an inactive volcano. Factions and Relations Although Gorowyn is an evil city, those on good alignment (and exiles) are still tolerated here. *Academy of Logistics (Crafting Guild) *The City of Gorowyn (the single city faction) Starting Races All "neutral" races and the following "evil" races can choose to start in Gorowyn as their starting city. *Arasi *Dark Elf *Iksar *Ogre *Sarnak *Troll Geography Gorowyn is located in Timorous Deep. It is the city found just off the docks when you arrive. On the map to the right, a label has been added to show the docks in relation to Gorowyn. In order to get to the main city region, you must pass through a large outer cave. On the example map (to the right) this area is labeled "Outer Cave"; near the back of that area is a narrow passageway that opens up to the main city region. On the example map shown here, the main region, or hub, of the city is labeled "Inner Caves". It is made up of ramps that wind around the larger inner cave. NPCs of all types and housing are tucked inside of smaller inner caves, though some NPCs can be found on the many platforms that lead up to the city by way of the ramps. For easy travel to the topmost level a city teleportation pad system was added. In addition, the Timorous Maw is shown on the map to the right to help your orient yourself in-game later. The label shown here (black rectangle, white text) will appear on the in-game map when you mouse over the yellow dot nearest the dock; the Upper Tenements shown here will work the same way, but shows one of the first player houses on the topmost level that you can mouse over on your map when you want to reach the main hub. Describing all of the various points of interest in Gorowyn can be extremely difficult due to the winding nature of this area, its many platforms, and many ramps. See the section on travel for a few points of interest and a helpful way to get to the topmost level and hub of the city. Travel There are many types of travel in and near the city. *In order to get to Gorowyn from other cities, you will use a Globe of Swift Travel. *If you selected this city when you stared a new character and want to travel to the city from the outer starting regions of Timorous Deep, you can travel to it by hailing a griffin tamer and flying to the dock. Within the City For easy travel to the topmost level of the "Inner Caves" and back to "Outer Cave" and dock, a city teleportation pad system was added. This is similar to the internal travel systems in Neriak and Kelethin in that the point of interaction to travel is on the ground; however players do not need click on the teleport pad. Instead you just need to run over the pad. As of 2014 the city teleportation pad system has only two locations: *At the bottom of the ramp a teleportation pad is located at :*This is the level the docks are on. In the "Outer Cave" are NPCs like a merchant that sells mounts and the NPC to change your citizenship if you want to proclaim Gorowyn as your home. *The teleportation pad on the topmost level located at , close to the mailbox. :*The Upper Tenements (a small inner cave) is the hub of the city because it has player housing, Tradeskill tables and merchants, and various NPCs like a banker and broker. Housing There are seven housing units within near the entrance to the city. In recent years all standard housing in older player inhabitable zones had an update that added an additional room or balcony. The info below is not quite accurate for this reason, but will be updated at a later date. } || || - |-align=center | align=left | Gorowyn Heights || 6 || 5 || || || 30 |-align=center | align=left | Gorowyn Heights Magical Manor || 6 || 5 || a tax-free Gorowyn housing license || Free || - |} Category:Rise of Kunark Category:Cities